Aikawa Maho
|caption = Aikawa Maho, December 2014 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 163cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2014-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 3rd Generation |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a third generation member of ANGERME. She originally joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was introduced on May 4, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. Biography Early Life Aikawa Maho was born on March 26, 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan. Aikawa began practicing ballet when she was in her first year of elementary school. 2014 On April 1, Aikawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei"スマイレージ 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-10-04. after successfully passing an audition to join the program. She was introduced as a 21st generation member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event on May 4th alongside Takemura Miu and Saito Kana. On October 4, it was announced during the SMILE FANTASY! stage-play that Aikawa was selected to join S/mileage as a 3rd generation member, along with Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako,"話題の佐々木莉佳子ら3人増員" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2014-10-04. subsequently leaving Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Aikawa's Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down on October 10, 2014. From December 3 to December 11, Aikawa will participate in a stage play Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto, along with Niigaki Risa, Kikkawa Yuu, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Yamagishi Riko and Country Girls member Yamaki Risa. Personal Life Education= When Aikawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in April 2014, she was a third year middle school student. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Aikawa Maho has acquired: *'Nakanishi Kana:' Aikawa became friends with Nakanishi Kana during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER concert tour.Nakanishi Kana. "スマイル！中西香菜" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2ki Official Blog. 2014-10-05. |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames that has been used to refer to Aikawa Maho: *'Aiai' (あいあい): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei."ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 相川茉穂" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-10-09). *'Maho-chan' (茉穂ちゃん): Another nickname for Aikawa Maho."Watachitachi wa S/mileage Shin Member Desu!!!" (私たちはスマイレージ新メンバーですっ!!!). Gekkan Entame Magazine, 2014-12 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-10-30. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) *'Official Nickname:' Aiai (あいあい) *'Date of Birth:' *'Birth place:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-10-04: ANGERME Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014) **ANGERME (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Classical ballet *'Hobbies:' Napping, Eating *'Motto:' "Sente wa mante" (先手は万手; the first blow is half the battle) *'Favorite Phrase:' "Thanks for the food!" *'What's something you like to say?' "Nemui" (I'm sleepy) *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Favorite Colors:' Yellow, Pink *'Favorite Sport:' Classical ballet *'Favorite Food:' Karaage *'Is there a food you're good at cooking?:' Fried chicken *'Favorite S/mileage songs:' "Yuugure Koi no Jikan", "Uchouten LOVE" *'Please tell us what your motive was for becoming a Hello Pro Kenshuusei:' I failed a Morning Musume audition, and so auditioned for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Please tell us your feelings now you've joined your group:' Since I've always been saying I want to join, I was incredibly happy when it was decided. *'Is there something you can take pride in?:' My sleeping hours *'Looks up to:' Hagiwara Mai Works Magazines *2014.10.30 Gekkan Entame (with Murota Mizuki & Sasaki Rikako) *2014.11.08 BOMB (with Murota Mizuki & Sasaki Rikako) *2014.12.06 Top Yell (with Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Murota Mizuki & Sasaki Rikako) Theater *2014.12.3~11 Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto Internet * 2014- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *She was a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei for five months, making her the fourth quickest debut from the program. *She's good friends with Haga Akane. *Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako slept over at Maho's house to get to know each other better. *According to Miyamoto Karin, Maho loves fried chicken. *She wanted to have yellow as her image color, but that was Katsuta Rina's color. *She is the same height as Wada Ayaka. *Her dream is to become an idol with a wonderful smile. See Also *Aikawa Maho Gallery *Aikawa Maho Discography Featured In *Aikawa Maho Concerts & Event Appearances *Aikawa Maho Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A References External Links *Official ANGERME Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: September 2014 (not tagged) Category:March Births Category:1999 Births Category:2014 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Aries Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:ANGERME Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition